1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a chuck assembly, and more particularly, to an upright chuck assembly.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional chuck assembly is used on a machine center which can be a horizontal machine center or a vertical machine center. Each of the two types of machine center has a chuck assembly. Vise is usually cooperated with a milling machine, drilling machine. Chuck is usually cooperated with a lathe.
As shown in FIG. 11 which shows the China Patent No. CN202741779U and discloses a chuck assembly 9 which has a chuck unit 91 with three pawls 911 on a work bench 94, and multiple blocks 92 fix the chuck unit 91 on the work bench 94. The three pawls 911 automatically position a cylindrical object at the center of the chuck assembly so as to be machined conveniently.
When the three pawls 911 are released from the object, a T-wrench 93 has to be inserted into an adjustment member 912 and rotated. However, the T-wrench 93 is located horizontally and the handle of the T-wrench 93 will be interfered with the work bench 94 so that the T-wrench 93 cannot be rotated 360 degrees. This is not convenient for the user to operate the T-wrench 93.
The present invention intends to provide an upright chuck assembly which is easily and conveniently operated. Besides, the present invention can be used to upright machine centers of different sizes.